sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashkelon
Askhelon is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1142 BC. It is formally a city state, with Askhelon being the capital and only large settlement, outside of a handfull of villages by the boarder. List of Kings * Aziru I 1180?-1169 * Mitinti I 1169-1145 * Ahumilki I 1145-1128 * Ada I 1128-1103 * Ruhubit I 1103-1082 * Aziru II 1082-1065 * Yidya I 1065-1037 * Sidka I 1037-1014 * Achimiti I 1014-990 * Iamannu I 990-975 * Ada II 975-945 * Ahumilki II 945-921 * Sarludari I 921-895 * Aziru III 895-881 * Isd I 881-864 * Sidka II 864-842 * Ahumilki III 842-811 * Ya'ir I 811-785 * Sarludari II 785-766 * Maoch I 766-731 * Achimiti II 731-716 * Maacah I 716-688 * Dagan-Takala I 688-663 * Achish I 663-640 * Ya'ir II 640-626 * Iamannu II 626-605 * Shuwardata I 605-582 * Padi I 582-538 * Isd II 538-518 * Shimron I 518-495 * Maacah II 495-472 * Achimiti III 472-445 * Ikausu I 445-419 * Padi II 419-400 * Sarludari III 400-384 * Ada III 384-364 * Yidya II 364-347 * Maacah III 347-320 * Shuwardata II 320-299 * Yamir-Dagan I 299-280 * Barsan I 280-265 * Sarludari IV 265-224 * Ikausu II 224-198 * Padi III 198-176 * Sidka III 176-152 * Mitinti II 152-140 * Haya I 140-126 * Barsan II 126-105 * Yidya III 105-83 * Maacah IV 83-58 * Akiya I 58-36 * Ada IV 36-8 BC * Maoch II 8 BC-22 AD * Iamannu III 22-41 * Haya II 41-79 * Sidka IV 79-103 * Miya I 103-111 * Ahumilki IV 111-160 * Akiya II 160-181 * Aziru IV 181-212 * Achish II 212-240 * Ayyab I 240-268 * Isd III 268-293 * Rimmon-Nirari I 293-324 * Miya II 324-339 with: * Lavan I 337-380 * Ya'ir III 380-411 * Ruhubit II 411-445 * Ba'alu-Mer I 445-481 * Padi IV 481-506 * Ikausu III 506-534 * Lavan II 534-571 * Kumedi I 571-603 * Mitinti III 603-649 * Ada V 649-684 * Rimmon-Nirari II 684-715 * Adon I 715-738 * Miya III 738-750 * Shuwardata III 750-802 * Maacah V 802-819 * Barsan III 819-846 * Debir I 846-889 * Lavan III 889-916 * Rukufti I 916-954 * Sarludari V 954-991 * Shimron II 991-1020 * Achimiti IV 1020-1045 * Ba'alu-Mer II 1045-1076 * Ruhubit III 1076-1102 * Padi V 1102-1137 * Kumedi II 1137-1156 * Miya IV 1156-1190 * Adon II 1190-1216 * Sidka V 1216-1244 * Widiya I 1244-1269 * Ayyab II 1269-1302 * Achish III 1302-1333 * Rukufti II 1333-1371 * Abdi-Risa I 1371-1389 * Kumedi III 1389-1424 * Haya III 1424-1460 * Debir II 1460-1500 * Ba'alu-Mer III 1500-1522 * Mitinti IV 1522-1561 * Achimiti V 1561-1596 * Ikausu IV 1596-1621 * Achish IV 1621-1649 * Haya IV 1649-1682 * Abdi-Risa II 1682-1683 * Yamir-Dagan II 1683-1766 * Debir III 1766-1771 * Iamannu IV 1771-1782 * Ayyab III 1782-1804 * Sarludari VI 1804-1844 * Aziru V 1844-1881 * Dagan-Takala II 1881-